Mission Lolipop
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: The prequel to Lollipop, telling how Todd stole a whole bunch of lollipops. Other fanfic doesn't need to be read. Please enjoy.


_Disclaimer – I do not own X-Men Evolution._

**Mission Lollipop**

Todd Tolansky was in a very good mood, as he had many things that were good happening to him. He carried himself with a posture that said he had confidence in himself and that he was able to go and be awesome, an achiever of great things. At least, that was what Todd thought of his own self. Most of the other students at Bayville looked at him like he was an underachiever that was looking for a handout.

That was why two of Duncan's friends had come down hard on him, or so Todd thought to himself. When considering them, he didn't think of the fact that he had actually said some things to them during class that had set them off. He only took into consideration that they had wanted to make them his flunky in getting a little extra cash; otherwise he would have been beaten up.

That was why Todd had been stealing money the day that Cyclops had let off that awesome blast. Actually, it wasn't that awesome because he was almost a fried toad and the boy was actually his enemy. But laughably, he had to say that getting to meet mutants other then Mystique, knowing there were others, maybe their team could eventually grow.

Because of the blast though, Todd had received a nice reprieve from them and was able to earn the money stealing another way, though the fee doubled. He did however end up with more then what the two jocks had wanted and had kept the extra, unbeknownst to them, for himself. That was one of the reasons that he was in such a good mood.

The second reason was Mystique had not given him a task for the day. He had no need to do anything important to their cause. For example, he had no need to sneak into the mansion. He couldn't remember what had happened, but he knew that he didn't want to go back to that place ever. He also got the feeling that he wasn't wanted there. He also got the feeling that no one from the mansion, among the students at least, liked him.

He reached into his pocket and fingered the cash that he had in his pocket and smiled. He had tons of money to spend, a ready cash flow to do whatever he wanted to. His mind had played all night on what to do with it, jumping from saving it to buying a cool toy or game with it. One might tell him his gains were ill gotten, but he lied to himself about the fact that because he was _made _to steal the money that he had the right to keep it.

Finally his mind had come to the decision of what to do. He was going to raid the vending machines legitimately, getting tons of snacks with his money. The snacks and sodas would be the ones with tons of sugar, tons of caffeine and tons of food colorings. That way he could pay back the teachers, and Mystique, in full for being so annoying… he would be annoying right back.

He thus arrived at the school early and was in the front area where they kept the vending machines and he was thinking about which ones to get. He had to wonder what combination of _tons_ would be an appropriate scientific mix to achieve the best results in annoying the teachers. He tapped the glass with his fingers, studying his choices carefully. That was when he heard the voices behind him.

"Let's set up the table over here," a female voice said, causing him to turn to where some of the cheerleaders were working on setting them up. His eyes nodded as he saw the box of lollipops that they were putting out. There was also a wooden tree with lollipops on them. This made him step closer, his curiosity excited. The cheerleaders were to busy to notice him.

When he got closer, he noticed that they were the round lollipops the size of a fifty cent piece roughly. They were spears of multiple colors, and he could tell that there were all sorts of flavors. Some had a very clear sheen to them that allowed for light to pass through, dancing enticingly. Others were multiple colors swirled in white, others only one color. These looked old fashioned, but just as enticing.

Todd found himself licking his lips, as he knew these lollipops to be remarkable in the category of candy. In other words, they were the best thing to get a sugar high when one wanted to annoy the teachers, typically one to two would be enough. This caused Todd to lick his lips again and drool. It was to bad they didn't make a bug flavored one.

These were also the lollipops that Todd almost never got, as he had no money for them. When he was really desperate, he ended up stealing one. Like money, it was one of the things that were easy to hide and make it seem like one wasn't actually stealing anything.  
In fact, one could make it look like one was looking admiringly but couldn't afford it, sneaking one away as one did so.

"Are you selling lollipops?" Todd asked, hope written all over his eyes. He had his hands behind him and was trying to look as innocent as possible, not to mention like a customer who had money to spend. As most of the school was against him, it was best to get on the good side if someone wanted something like this.

"Hold on, you're that freshman who steals stuff," another Cheerleader said, shaking her head at him, making her pig tails bob. She made a sour face at him, taking in his dirty clothing. She has wrinkled her nose at his smell. One might say that it was very becoming of her, she looked like some weird animal, or Todd would say, but he didn't say it aloud.

Instead he said something else, "Hey… if I ever stole something it was because I need to."

"Hey, I doubt that. You can't have any lollipops There is also no way we are going to let you steal any of them," the other cheerleader who was there said, pulling the lollipops off of the wooden stand and putting them back into the box. She grimaced at him, and then looked away, refusing to look at him.

"Hey, I was going to pay for them." Todd said, frowning at the two girls. He pulled out some of his money from his pocket and waved them at the girls, shaking it, indicating that he actually had money to pay for the sweets. But the girls wrinkled their noses again and shook their heads at him.

"You probably stole that money," the second one suddenly snapped, trying to get rid of him. She ran a hand through her hair, fluffing it as she did so. She stuck her nose up into the air and refused to look at him. The first saw this and repeated what the other girl did, as if they were clones.

"And don't argue that you didn't. You're filthy and obviously street trash and a frog faced person, so go away," the first said, still refusing to turn to look at him and sticking her nose into the air. "I mean, you stink and your clothes are so dirty that there has to be bacteria spawning wherever you step."

This caused Todd to scowl and mutter to himself. He walked away, glancing back at the girls. When the girls saw that he was leaving, they gave themselves a high five for successfully diffusing the situation. They then went to sitting at he table, not bothering to reopen the boxes. The task that they set to doing, probably because it would be awhile until school started was to paint their nails.

So, while they weren't watching, he hopped onto the wall, and then bounced up to the ceiling. He chuckled to himself, thinking about how he would make them pay for what they had done to him. It wasn't his fault that he had been born with the bad hygiene problem. It also wasn't his fault that he was who he was, so they were biased, not to mention prejudice against him.

Because it was early, he wasn't seen sneaking up to them. He took out his head phones and pushed to the track from mission impossible. He proceeded to move forward to the beat of the music, humming the tune to himself. He snuck forward, knowing that the girls wouldn't notice him as they were busy doing their nails. A drop of sweat however fell down as he was over the table. He let out a sigh of relief as it landed on the box.

He then carefully opened the air duct above the table, leaving it the grate open to put the boxes into. His tongue then went down and snapped up, grabbing one box at a time and he stuck them into the air vent. He laughed at the pool of slime that was left from doing his tongue thing and he closed the air vent and moved away.

He then went to go stand in front of his locker, waiting for the girls to notice that the lollipops were missing. Because of what they were doing, he had to wait until a customer came up to the table. The person, who was one of the _outcasts_ who didn't really like the stereotypical cheerleaders laughed at them. "What are you doing? Are you selling makeovers?"

"No!" the first cheerleader hissed. "We're selling lollipops!"

"What lollipops?" the girls said, laughing at them and walking off.

"Our lollipops!" the cheerleaders chorused. This caused them to glare at Todd, who was standing smug at his locker. They then noticed the slime and got squeamish. Not only that, they began yelling aloud. This caused the football coach to hurry over. The girls pointed at Todd and said something, causing him to walk over.

"Those girls said that you stole their lollipops," the coach stated. He glared at Todd, trying to get an answer from the boy.

"Check my locker. Even strip search me… I don't have them," Todd commented. The coach opened his locker and looked in his backpack. When he didn't find any one, he turned to the boy.

"Did you see anyone take them?"

"No sir," Todd said, only to have his arm grabbed.

"For some reason I think your hiding something," the couch said, hauling Todd to the office.

* * *

_Author's note – This is what happens before Lollipop and explains how Todd got the Lollipops. Also, it is an extension of a little bit, no more then four hundred words from one of the chapters in my crossover __Human on the Team__, called 'All in a Bayville Day'. It's now over fifteen-hundred words and written in a more here and now situation. _

* * *


End file.
